Pictures of You and Me
by MPGirl
Summary: They’ve never felt the way we do. We already said, those rules, they don’t apply to us. Three Drabbles. Chuck/Blair. Nate/Vanessa. Serena/Carter.
1. Chuck and Blair

_**Pictures of You and Me.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

**Summary: **They've never felt the way we do. We already said, those rules, they don't apply to us. Chuck/Blair.

* * *

_And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last_

And then he's behind her, hands groping her waist, lips attached to her neck. "Where do you think you're going?" He growls, his voice rougher in the morning.

"We can't lie in bed all day Chuck." She shoots him a glare, but her plump lips pull into a grin. He's pouting down her, with the most adorable bed head.

He leans in and breathes, "Who says?"

Blair's nose brushes his, but she pulls back. "Them, society, anyone who's not a sex crazed eighteen year old billionaire."

"Fuck them." He bites back, kissing her quickly before finishing, "They've never felt the way we do. We already said, those rules, they don't apply to us."

"Maybe not," She agrees. "But I haven't been home in days."

She turns to face him linking her arms around his neck, pressing her breast to his bare chest.

"What do you need that you can't get here?" He asks.

"My clothes for one." She simpers.

His right hand travels up from her lower back to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing from the top of her cheek bone, down to her chin, and back again, each touch setting off an electric spark. "Things you're actually going to need Blair." He drawled.

She closes her eyes lazily, "You're right I should just walk outside naked."

"Don't you dare, woman." Chuck sneered.

"Don't call me that!" She barked, ripping her body away from his, stomping on his foot in the process.

"Bitch." He muttered. Missing her warmth instantly, he entwined his fingers with her, roughly pressing her length against his.

"Bastard." She exhales, her mouth sweeping across his briefly."

"I love you." He says, pressing his lips to hers deeply.

"I love you more." She attests, weaving her hands into his dark locks, connecting her mouth to his, again and again.

"Impossible." He declares when he comes up for air.

"Prove it, Bass." She challenges.

He throws her down on his bed, brunette hair splayed around her head like a halo.

"It'd be my pleasure Waldorf."

* * *


	2. Nate and Vanessa

_**Pictures of You and Me.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Nate pears out from under his sun-highlighted bangs to look at her, her caramel skin darker, lips twisted into a permanent grin. Nate/Vanessa.

* * *

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true_

They're together. _Together_, together. Vanessa doesn't know who she was fooling when she said they were friends. Only herself, and even that doesn't last long.

He's holding her hand as they walk down a street in Verona. Nate pears out from under his sun-highlighted bangs to look at her, her caramel skin darker, lips twisted into a permanent grin.

"Romeo was a tool." Vanessa announces.

He laughs at her brash words and counters, "Juliet threw her life a way for some guy."

"They both died" She reminds him.

"It's more a tragedy then a romance." He nods.

"It could be both." She decides, "A romance that just doesn't have a happily ever after."

He blinks his sapphire eyes and pulls her closer, squeezing her hand as they continue on their way, basking in the comfortable silence.

Moments like these, where they just huddle close and enjoy each other are happening more and more often. Time is running out.

They don't talk about it. New York, College. The end of summer means the end of them. He'll go his way, and she'll go hers and it'll be over, maybe forever, maybe not. It doesn't really matter either way, it all hurts the same.

They're like a shooting star, brilliant and bright and fleeting. Even as she listens to him breath, she misses him.

They're regret. This trip was supposed to be the best summer of their lives. And it is, he's never been happier, felt so free.

It was supposed to be the beginning of a whole new adventure, but every night when he climbs into bed and just holds her, it feels like goodbye.

* * *


	3. Serena and Carter

_**Pictures of You and Me.**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

**Summary:** He leans close, far to close. She can't handle Carter being this close today. Serena/Carter.

* * *

_And I've done all I can, to stand on her steps with my heart in my hand.  
Now I'm starting to see, maybe it's got nothing to do with me._

She looks down at her hands, seeing the paper where she wrote the address to meet him, her father. He's the man who's tied to her past, and maybe her future, but who's voice she can't hear clearly in her head anymore. Sometimes when she searches for it, it's like she's six again and he's there. But today, she can't hear him, and it makes her so damn anxious.

"Stop worrying." He leans close, far to close. She can't handle Carter being this close today. He picks up the pieces of post it note, all seventeen of them that she is clutching in her palm. She looks over at him, eyes wide, but empty.

"What if he doesn't like me?" She whispered. Her voice so small, no one but Carter could have possibly have heard her.

"You're going to meet the father who abandoned you years ago and you're worried he won't _like_ you." He says wryly, smiling down at her, his hand on her back coaxing her to relax. "He's the one who needs to impress you, not the other way around."

Blue eyes meet blue, his shining at her with adoration and knowing.

She still thinks she's not good enough, and he could say it every day for a year, that it's everyone else who's not good enough, but she'll never see.

Instead she smirks back at him, "Stop looking at me like you know me so well."

"Oh but I do Serena, see, I really do." He's cocky, and he's right and she hates that.

But she doesn't respond, her mouth going dry, because a blond hair man just walked in. He's here, in the same room as her. Serena wants to run as far as she can, about as much as she wants to never move and just look at him forever.

"Take a deep breath," He mouths into her ear, as she shivers at the intimate gesture. She can't handle him being _so _close.

* * *


End file.
